Mi Loup, Mi vampire Tome 1
by Chipounette86
Summary: Fruit de l'union d'une vampire et d'un loup-garou, je vivais tranquillement à Olympia jusqu'à de mes 17 ans, âge où je suis condamné à errer éternellement.Tout à changer,le jour où mon coté bestial a pris le dessus.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_Chaque être qui vit dans ce monde est considéré comme normal et un jour ou l'autre il finira par s'éteindre soit de vieillesse soit de maladie...  
Mais il existe des exceptions: les vampires peuvent vivre éternellement ainsi que les Loups- Garous si ils continuent de muter.  
Fruit de l'union d'une vampire et d'un loup-garou, je vivais tranquillement à Olympia jusqu'à de mes 17 ans, âge où je suis condamné à errer éternellement.  
Tout à changer,le jour où mon coté bestial a pris le dessus. Mon pére a donc décidé qu'il était temps que je retrouve mes origines Quileutes.  
Il m'expédia donc chez sa sœur, Sue Clearwater, afin que je puisse me lier avec la meute qui avait récemment refait surface.  
Mais que vais-je pouvoir faire là-bas? Certes des loups seront présent mais il ne faut pas oublier que je suis à demi vampire ..."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un départ et Une arrivée

**« Carla descend maintenant ! Tu vas finir par louper l'avion ! »** Entendis-je  
Allongée sur mon lit, je contemplais le plafond pour la dernière fois. Ma mère s'impatientait vu que cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle tentait désespérément de me sortir de ma chambre. Étant un vampire, ma mère était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. Yeux dorés, peau blanche et dure dégageant une froideur extrême, j'avais hérité de ses longs cheveux bruns.  
Figée à jamais dans ses 28 ans, elle était tombée amoureuse de mon père avant de découvrir que ce lui-ci était un loup-garou, héritier du gène Quileutes, tribu qu'il avait laissé en s'imprégnant de ma mère. Mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, il avait la même peau mate que moi ainsi qu'un corps remplit de muscles. Quant à moi, mi-loup mi vampire, j'étais en quelque sorte une anomalie génétique.  
Je détenais une longue chevelure brune ondulant jusqu'à mon bassin, une température supérieure à celle des humains, un cœur qui battait faiblement ainsi que des yeux dorés. Bien que je puisse ingurgité de la nourriture humaine, je préférais malgré tout le sang animal. Ma mère m'a élevé de façon à ce que le sang humain me répugne car elle-même ne pouvait consentir à enlever une vie une humaine.  
Jusqu'à l'âge de mes 17 ans, mon côté loup-garou était resté en sommeil. En effet je vivais normalement hormis le fait que grâce à mon ADN qui contient des particules vampiriques. J'avais le don de pouvoir lire dans l'esprit des gens, ce qui me permettait de lire dans les pensées d'autrui. Certes, j'aurais pu errer ainsi éternellement si mon côté bestial n'avait pas décidé de faire surface. Je chassais accompagné mes parents lorsque je me suis mise à trembler de plus en plus fortement. Totalement paniquée, je m'était transformée en une louve blanche selon mon père qui comprit instantanément ce qu'il m'arrivait. Par la suite il m'expliqua que j'étais une descendante d'une longue lignée Quileutes et que malgré que je sois vampire, il était temps que je rejoigne la meute avant que je devienne incontrôlable. Rien que d'y penser...  
«** Carla !** Cria ma mère en rentrant dans ma chambre, **mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ton père ne va pas tarder à arriver ! **»  
Voyant que je n'avais aucune réaction, elle me prit dans ses bras et sans que j'aie eut le temps de faire un geste pour me débattre, je me retrouvais en bas, debout, avec mes valises en bas des escaliers.  
« **Maman**, dis-je en soupirant,** J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule !**  
-** Voyons ma chérie, tu n'avais pas l'air de te décider à descendre donc il a fallu que j'emploie les grands moyens. Pourquoi ça te rebute tant que ça de partir ?  
- Je vais devoir quitter ma belle petite ville d'Olympia afin d'aller vivre chez ma tante que je n'ai pas vu depuis 6 ans qui habite dans une réserve Quileute où la plus proche ville s'appelle Forks, commune qui ne dépasse pas les trois mille habitants** répondis-je en baissant la tête. »  
Je sentais que j'allais craqué. Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter mes parents, mes amis et ma chère ville.  
« **Regarde-moi ma puce **me dit-elle ». Je levais les yeux et me plongea dans ses prunelles dorées, réplique exactes de les miennes. Elle fit une pause, et reprit :  
« **Tu es une Quileute, tu ne peux pas le renier. Ton père est persuadé que ça ira mieux si tu rejoins la meute. Tu as besoin d'en faire parti pour mieux vivre. Lui et moi, nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et le mieux pour le moment et que tu ailles vivre chez Sue. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle est ravie de t'accueillir et ça ne lui pose aucun problème que tu sois un demi vampire car ils vont tous t'accepter telle que tu es.  
- Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas aller au lycée de la réserve ? Au moins je ne me sentirais moins seule, parce que franchement à Forks, ce n'est vraiment pas le top.  
- Cela t'évitera de passer tout ton temps à la Push et de te faire respirer un autre air. Et puis...** »  
Sa parole fut coupée par le klaxon de mon père. Les yeux brillants, je m'approchais de ma mère et la serra dans mes bras.  
- **Désolé de ne pas t'accompagner ma puce mais il y a un peu trop de soleil aujourd'hui **me chuchota-elle à l'oreille  
- **Ne t'en fais pas Maman je comprends  
- Surtout ne fais pas de bêtises là-bas et évite de rentrer dans la tête des gens et laisse-les penser librement dit-elle en souriant  
- D'accord j'essayerais, je ne te garantis rien... **»  
Nouveau coup de klaxon. Mon père est dénué de patience j'avais oublié.  
« Je t'aime Maman, tu vas me manquer  
- Moi aussi ma chérie, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer répliqua-elle, le regard déformé par la tristesse, dépêche-toi sinon j'en connais un qui va s'énerver.»  
Prenant mes valises, je rejoignis mon père dans la voiture. Il me regarda avec un sourire narquois et s'exclama :  
« **-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais sortir  
- Démarre Papa avant que je retourne en courant rejoindre Maman et je te promets qu'il faudra que tu me passes sur le corps pour m'emmener chez Tante Sue dis-je d'une voix tranchante**» Il n'insista pas.  
Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit en silence. Une tension lugubre régna dans la voiture puisque mon père évita de me parler tout au long du chemin et j'ai du lutté pour ne pas lire ses pensées pour savoir ce qui le tracassé autant. Après tout c'est moi qui doit partir, pas lui...  
Enfin nous arrivâmes. Il coupa le contact, me fixa d'un regard intense et commença à prendre la parole :  
« **Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'envoyer là-bas mais il le faut. Tu verras, Sue n'est pas désagréable et puis tu t'es toujours bien entendu avec Leah et Seth donc je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait se passer de grave alors...  
- Papa je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Bien sur que oui, et puis j'aime beaucoup la famille Clearwater même si ça fait six ans que je ne les ai pas vu. Ce qui m'irrite le plus c'est que je suis obligé de me séparer de Maman et de toi...** »  
Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues, chose que je détestais. Mon père me serra la main et me dit :  
« **Tu reviendras pendant les vacances ce n'est pas si loin et puis tu pourras toujours nous téléphoner quand tu le voudras, jour et nuit car tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas ta mère que tu réveilleras si tu nous appelles à trois heures du matin... Bon allez, il est temps que tu y ailles l'avion ne va pas tarder à décoller **»  
Sans prononcer un seul mot à mon père sachant que je n'aurais pas la force de le quitter si je lui disais au revoir, je descendis du véhicule, pris mes deux valises et partit en direction de l'aéroport.  
Une fois l'avion décollé, une vague panique s'empara de moi redoutant ce qui allait se passer dans l'avenir. La peur de ne pas être accepté dans la meute à cause de ma différence était de plus en plus écrasante. Après tout je n'étais qu'une louve que récemment et je risquais de les gêner même si je savais pertinemment que Seth et Leah en faisait partis.  
Après je ne sais combien de temps, l'avion atterrit à Port Angeles. Sue m'avait promis de venir me chercher donc c'est avec hâte que je descendis. Après avoir récupérer mes bagages je me dirigeais vers la sortie espérant de tout mon cœur qu'elle ne m'est pas oubliée. Je sais c'est absurde mais j'avais imaginé les pires scénarios durant le trajet.  
Avant que je n'aie atteint la porte qui menait dehors cet aéroport, j'entendis quelqu'un qui scanda mon prénom. Je me retournai et vis deux femmes. La première était la même personne que j'avais vue il y a 6 ans hormis quelques détails. Le visage éclairé d'un sourire mais des yeux tellement tristes, des longs cheveux couleur ébène, Sue Clearwater se tenait devant moi. Au coté d'elle, se trouvait une fille d'une beauté des plus pures. Leah avait bien changé. Son visage ovale avec des traits fins, harmonieux et féminin, elle détenait un sublime corps avec une peau mâte où des cheveux bruns longs et soyeux descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Malgré tout, une intense rancœur était logée dans ses yeux. De peur que celle-ci soit dirigée vers moi, je me concentrais sur ses pensées. A ma grande surprise, des pensées d'une grande gentillesse émanée d'elle:« Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être magnifique, ravie de la revoir, la solitude que je ressentais va peut être s'épanouir maintenant qu'elle est ici ». Alors avec entrain, je me dirigeais vers elles. Après des embrassades débordantes d'affections qui me réchauffèrent le coeur, Sue se pencha vers moi et me dit d'une voix douce :  
«** Bienvenue chez toi, ma chère Carla **» 


	3. Chapter 2:

Chapitre 2:The Cliff's story

Une fois les retrouvailles finies, nous grimpâmes dans une vieille voiture qui semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme et je dois avouer que pendant un instant, l'idée de m'enfuir en courant me traversa l'esprit.  
Néanmoins, je m'asseyais à l'arrière et j'eus l'agréable sensation de voir que les siéges étaient confortables et l'intérieur beaucoup moins miteux que l'extérieur mais je me demandais toujours comment un tel engin faisait pour fonctionner... Coupant court à mes pensées, Leah s'exclama :  
« **Je sais très bien que tu dois être effrayé de voir cette voiture**

** mais crois-moi elle est incassable depuis que Jacob la prise en main. Tu vas voir c'est une vrai fusée maintenant**.  
- **Jacob ? Le fils de Billy Black ?**essaye-je en vain de me souvenir  
- **Oh oui c'est lui ! **confirma – t-elle. **Tu te rappelles de lui ? **».  
De vagues fragments de souvenir défilèrent devant mes yeux me rappelant la silhouette, certes floue, de l'Indien.  
**« Grand, plus ou moins costaud, de long cheveux noirs ainsi qu'un sourire toujours dessiné sur les lèvres si je ne me trompe pas ?**  
-**Eh bien...** hésita ma cousine,** c'était le cas il y a six ans mais c'était avant... **  
- **Avant quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?**  
'-**Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas, tu le saurais bien assez tôt. De toute façon tu le verras ce soir. Ainsi tu pourras refaire sa connaissance **me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
-**Qu'il y a-t-il ce soir ? **Demandais-je, prise au dépourvue.  
- **Un feu de camp**, répondit Sue, d'une voix neutre.  
- **La meute au complet souhaite faire ta connaissance et t'accueillir comme il se doit **continua Leah, d'un ton enjoué  
**-Je vois, mais ils savent que je suis un... ? **Tentais-je de m'exprimer  
- **Un demi vampire ?** Devina-t-elle. **Oui ils le savent car tu sais on ne peut rien leur cacher. Cesse de t'angoisser, ce n'est qu'une bande de muscle qui sera en face de toi. Et je serais même étonnée que certains détiennent un cerveau parce que franchement parfois quand on voit Paul, on pourrait se poser la question car je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi...**  
**- C'est bon Leah** la coupais-je dans son élan, un sourire dessiné sur mes lèvres, je** crois que mes peurs se sont évaporées grâce à ses nobles paroles.**- **A ton service Carla **répliqua-t-elle, une moue complice sur son visage »  
Le trajet se déroula pendant un long moment dans le silence puis Leah se retourna et me dit :  
**« Regarde,** en me désignant un panneau où La Push était inscrite  
- **Oh nous sommes presque arrivées **remarquais-je ravie  
- **Tu sais, si tu es trop fatigué car tu as l'air exténuer, tu n'es pas obligée de nous suivre à la réunion ce soir, ils comprendront **me signala Sue, toujours concentré sur la route**, Tu pourras les voir demain. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais partir dans trois jours **» Pendant un instant, cette idée me séduisit, froussarde que j'étais mais il faudrait bien que j'affronte la meute un jour où l'autre.  
- **Non, je ne vais pas vous laissez y aller sans moi m'empressais-je de répondre, je ne me sens en pleine forme.  
- Pourtant tu as de grandes cernes sous tes yeux tu es sur que ça va aller ?  
- Oui, j'en suis sur Tante Sue,** lui répondis-je, d'un ton presque convaincant »  
Elle n'insista pas.  
En réalité je me sentais lasse et rien que de savoir qu'une longue soirée était prévue la fatigue ne cessait d'être l. Afin de me changer les idées et pour lutter contre les bras de Morphée. Mon regard se porta sur les hautes falaises qui s'étalaient, non loin de la plage où l'eau cognée contre avec fracas sur les roches. Sans que je ne comprenne la raison, je fus fascinée par ces impressionnantes hauteurs comme si j'espérais pouvoir me jeter de là-haut. En observant plus attentivement je vis clairement, des silhouettes au bord de celle-ci. Mais qu'est-ce que des personnes pouvaient-elles faire dans un endroit pareil ? Une de celle-ci, que j'identifiais comme un homme (aucune femme ne pourrait avoir une carrure pareil à moins d'être la sœur de King Kong) s'approcha de plus en plus du bord. Des frissons se formèrent en moi, redoutant le pire. Ironie du sort, Leah et Sue semblèrent ne rien avoir remarquer et je craignais que cet homme puisse sauter dans le vide. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il exécuta un périlleux plongeon et sauta dans le vide sans que aucun de ses compagnons ne l'en empêchèrent. J'étouffais un cri que tous les passagers de la voiture entendirent malgré tout.  
**« Carla, qu' est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Là-bas, à la falaise, un homme vient de sauter **... bégayais-je, essayant de me faire comprendre. »  
Leah regarda par la fenêtre et à ma grande surprise, elle ricana et, dans un fou rire, elle me dit :  
« **A moins que je ne me trompe, il doit s'agir de Jacob, Embry et Quil. Attends que je t'explique, **continuait-elle, en voyant mon expression horrifiée, **Tu vois la plage qui est vers la falaise ? Eh bien, La plage est déconseillée à cause de ses puissantes vagues et ses courts d'eaux particulièrement dangereux et elle n'est pas censé être fréquentée. Et pourtant, toute la meute, ou du moins une grosse partie car moi je ne les suis pas, se précipite là bas pour sauter de la plus haute falaise.  
- Mais comment font-ils pour ne pas se noyer ? Un simple humain à de fortes chance de mourir noyé, **commentais-je, interloquée par ces révélations.  
-** Les âmes sensibles oui mais nous autres les loups –garous ça ne pose aucun problème. Ton père ne t'a rien raconté sur notre espèce?  
- Mon coté boule de poils n'étaient pas censé apparaître. Tu es sur qu'ils n'ont rien ?**insistais-je  
- **Allez-y toutes les deux les filles,** s'exclama Sue, en ralentissant le véhicule, **Vous pourrez rentrer à pieds vu que l'on habite juste à coté. Je déposerais tes affaires dans ta chambre, Carla, j'espère que de voir ces trois-là **(en désignant les trois garçons avec un regard d'exaspération), **t'apaisera.»**  
Nous descendîmes alors de la voiture et nous commençâmes à arpenter la côte qui mener en haute de la falaise avec une vitesse qui ne pouvait passer pour humaine mais je me doutais bien que aucune personne saine d'esprit ne s'aventurer dans le coin. Puis avant que l'on ne puisse arriver en haut, nous croisâmes les trois garçons qui étaient sur la route en contresens  
Leah hurla ce qui me fit sursautée :  
«** Eh bande d'idiots, regardez qui est ce qui vient d'arriver ! Je vais te faire une rapide présentation **me chuchota-t-elle en baissant d'un ton, **de gauche à droite : Quil, Jacob et Embry **». Malgré toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas changé. Mais à ces mots, les trois garçons me dévisagèrent. Musclé, Quil avait l'air d'un adolescent très grand pour son age. Il détenait une courte chevelure noirs et des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Son visage trahissait un grand étonnement à mon égard. Embry, bien qu'il soit aussi musclé que lui, était habillé d'une façon assez décontracté et assez classe et de grands yeux marron dénués d'expression me regardait. Par contre j'eus du mal à croire que Jacob Black se tenait devant moi. Incroyablement séduisant, il était torse nu révélant une musculature bien plus impressionnante que ses deux compères mesurant dans les 1m 90. Sa peau était hâlée, ses épaules larges, son cou fort et ses mains rudes. Ses cheveux noirs, auparavant mi-longs dans mon souvenir, étaient à présent tondus au centimètre prés mais des traits enfantins figurés encore sur son beau visage lui rajoutant encore plus de charme. Par contre, ses yeux éprouvaient une sorte d'amertume ou bien de la haine à mon égard que je ne pouvais déchiffrer avant que je n'ai eut le temps de me glisser dans sa tête. Il me fixa et me dit d'une voix rude :  
**« Alors c'est donc toi cette demi sangsue que tout le monde attend ? »**


	4. Chapter 3

**MissMa** : Merci pour ta revieuw. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'encourage =)

_**Chapitre 3: Une rencontre chaotique**_

Demi sangsue. Ces paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête tels des coups de marteaux. Il s'était exprimer avec une telle haine qu'une vague douleur s'empara de moi. _**« Il va me le payer ce pauvre mec... »**_, Leah a coté de moi bouillonnait de rage donc que je me penchai vers elle et lui murmurai quelques paroles sachant très bien que les trois indiens nous fixaient.  
**« Viens Leah partons s'il te plait j'en ai assez entendu  
-Non, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça  
- S'il te plait,** répétais-je d'une voix brisée,** tu vois bien que Jacob me déteste pour une raison que j'ignore complètement.**  
- **Je la sais la raison dit-elle tout bas... **» Puis, avidement, les yeux devenus tellement noirs et remplit d'une rage qui risquait d'être incontrôlable, tremblante de tout ses membres et se retourna vers Jacob et articula distinctement :  
**« Sangsue... comment oses-tu appeler ma cousine ainsi ?  
- C'est bien ce qu'elle est non ?** répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec une moue provocatrice ce qui amplifia son énervement  
- **Ce n'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu l'appelles ainsi !**  
- **Une de plus ou de moins dans les parages,** ajouta-t-il**, Nous savons tous ce qui se passe quand il y a un buveur de sang dans le coin... Ça finira mal comme la dernière fois**  
- **Ça s'est fini mal pour toi, pas pour nous je te ferais remarqué  
- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
- Tu n'as jamais accepté que Bella préfère Cullen à toi, qu'elle soit devenue l'un d'eux et qu'elle eut engendré un enfant avec lui**, lui cracha-t-elle au visage » Les tremblements de Leah s'étaient évanouis. ''Bella'', ''Cullen'', ces deux mots transformèrent le visage provocateur de Jacob en une immense douleur. Je risquais un brève un passage dans son esprit et eut accès à ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Bien que je ne réussissais pas à voir cette fameuse en Bella en images, je compris que malgré tout ce qu'il est pu dire à mon égard, Jacob souffrait c'était évident. Mais avant que je n'aie eut le loisir de continuer mon introspection, j'entendis un hurlement provenant de Quil.  
**« Jake, je t'en supplie calme-toi.  
- Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal... **Riposta-t-il, d'une voix dure»  
D'un instant à l'autre, il était certain que Jacob allait transmuté. La souffrance était apparue après les paroles cinglantes de Leah qui eut un effet destructeur sur lui. Je voyais que ma cousine s'en voulait mais il était maintenant trop tard pour avoir des regrets car le mal était fait. Je sentais que Jacob faisait des efforts afin de parvenir à avoir un contrôle sur lui-même mais la lutte fut vaine.  
Avec mes yeux horrifiés, je vis le Quileute se transformer en loup. Une bête énorme de plus de deux mètres se tenait devant moi couvert d'un pelage brun roux. Ses yeux trahissaient à la fois une profonde tristesse et une grande colère envers l'indienne qui se trouvait à mes cotés. Pendant un moment, il se contenta de la fixer intensément, celle-ci complètement pétrifiée malgré les paroles de Quil et Embry qui lui disait de s'écarter avant qu'un drame ne se produise. Moi, je me contentais d'observer le beau loup- garou situé en face de moi. Puis coupant court à mon observation, Jacob se jeta sur Leah. Aussitôt je me plaçais devant elle, préférant encaisser le choc à sa place. Pendant ce temps, je sentis des changements opérer dans tous les membres de mon corps que je n'avais ressentis qu'une fois dans toute mon existence. Le jour où j'avais muté la première fois. C'est donc une louve qui essayait de protéger Leah plutôt qu'un mélange de vampire et de loup garou. Sous les yeux ébahis de celle-ci j'attendais l'impact. J'entendis clairement une des pensées de Jacob pendant son attaque : **_« Oh non... »_**. Il essaya de ralentir mais malgré tout je sentis son immense corps s'écrasait contre le mien avec une telle force qui m'envoya sur un rocher aussi tranchant qu'un silex,situé a cinq mètres plus loin. Les hurlements de Leah me provinrent comme un souvenir lointain.  
Une douleur me tenailla le dos, m'empêchant de revenir à mon apparence d'humaine.  
Le loup brun s'approcha de moi, une lueur remplit de regrets brillés dans ses prunelles. Je ne compris pas cette réaction. Comment pouvait-il éprouver un tel sentiment après m'avoir balancer de telles paroles ? Je commençais à m'évanouir, mes yeux se fermant petit à petit et puis j'entendis les pensées de Jacob  
**_« S'il te plait Carla,reste consciente  
Oh ferme-la Jacob black  
Je sais, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure  
Tu entends ce que je pense ?  
Bah oui puisque l'on est tous les deux en loup  
Ah ok je vois  
Je suis sincèrement, désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais  
Non tu ne l'es pas, pour toi ça fera une sangsue de moins à t'occuper...  
Carla... »_**

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais allongée sur un lit, vêtue d'un de mes pyjamas. Comment étais-je arrivé ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était la conversation mentale que j'avais échangé avec Jacob et puis plus rien. Le blanc total, c'était d'un frustrant. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Leah rentrer avec une démarche furibonde. Elle me regarda puis me souri avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit.  
**« Comment te sens-tu ?** Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix compatissante  
-** Etrangement, je vais très bien et je ne ressens aucune douleur comment ça se fait ?  
- Les loups ont la facilité de se soigner facilement mais toi avec ton coté vampirique, le processus est un peu plus rapide. Tu es resté deux jours inconsciente.  
- Deux jours ? tout ce temps là ?  
- Eh bien oui, on peut dire que Jacob ne t'a pas loupé. Pardonnes-moi Carla, je suis désolé**  
- **Te pardonner ? **dis-je surprise par cette révélation, **Mais de quoi ?**  
- **Si je n'aurais pas dit cela à Jacob, il n'aurait pas muté et tu n'aurais pas été blessée  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ça du le ravir de m'écrabouiller. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un parasite parmi tant d'autres je l'aie très bien compris.  
- Oh pire,** s'exclama-t-elle en réfléchissant, **tu pourras toujours régler tes différents avec lui ce soir, vu que tu es de nouveau en pleine forme et que la soirée avait été repoussé comme tu n'aurais pas pu être présente.  
- Il y a quoi ce soir ? ne me dis pas que c'est...  
- Le feu de camp** acheva-t-elle. » 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Confidences

Dès que la nuit fut tombée, Sue, Leah et moi, mous allâmes à ce fameux feu de camp sur l'une des plages de la Push. Au loin, je voyais déjà une faible lueur qui devait émaner du feu. Je restais silencieuse pendant le trajet de peur que l'angoisse que j'éprouvais à l'idée de revoir Jacob Black, se ressente dans ma voix. Rien qu'a l'idée de lui parler après l'incident qui a survenu à la falaise, me donna des frissons.  
La voiture s'arrêta et j'eus l'impression que le trajet fut bien trop court. Nous rejoignîmes le groupe d'Indiens qui s'était assis autour des flammes où des discussions fusaient de tous les cotés, certaines accompagnées d'éclat de rire. Quand ils m'aperçurent, le silence pris place, et tous les Quileutes présents, jeunes ou âgés, femmes ou hommes, me fixaient avec curiosité. Pourtant j'eus l'impression que le regard d'un d'entre eux me regardait avec plus d'insistance. En voulant examiner ce qui se passait dans cette personne, mon pouvoir dérailla et un flot de pensées intégra mon esprit sans que je n'arrive à discerner l'autre de celle-ci.  
_« Elle est magnifique  
Ce truc là un vampire ? Non mais je rêve...  
Elle a l'air complètement terrorisé...  
C'est donc elle dont Jacob ne fait que de nous parler  
Ravi de la revoir depuis le coup de la falaise  
Toute cette bande d'idiots qui la regarde comme si elle était un monstre de foire  
Mon Dieu Carla qu'est ce qui t'arrive... »_

Je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer. Toutes ces pensées envahissaient ma tête et j'eus l'impression que celle-ci était en train de transformer mon cerveau en un vrai brasier. Il fallait à tout prix que je m'éloigne d'ici avant que j'explose.  
« Je suis ... désolée mais il faut vraiment que j'aille faire un tour » balbutiais-je  
Prenant, mes jambes à mon cou, je décidais de m'éloigner un instant afin que tout s'apaise. La rapidité de mes mouvements me faisait du bien mais j'avais toujours la douleur qui faisait rage. Puis, je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivé à l'endroit même où la confrontation avec Jacob avait eut lieu. Epuisée, je m'asseyais par terre, sans me soucier de rien et mis ma tête entre les genoux. Pendant de longues minutes, j'étais vide de pensées mais la douleur était toujours là. C'est la première fois que ça faisait autant mal. D'habitude, la douleur n'était que passagère mais cette fois, tant de pensées d'un seul coup orientées vers moi m'avaient fait perdre les pédales. Tout un coup, je sentis une présence derrière moi et avant que j'ai eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, une main chaude et douce se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et sautait sur mes pieds et c'est là qu'il prit parole :  
**« Carla tu te sens bien ?  
- Jacob ? qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?** lui demandais-je totalement prise au dépourvue  
- **Eh bien, je suis venu te chercher  
- Me chercher ? Toi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Si tu es parti ce soir c'est à cause de moi non ? Tu sais, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois. Je t'ai fait du mal et je n'ai pas vraiment voulu ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, **me confessa-t-il avec rapidité  
- **Ne t'en fais pas, je guéris vite**, lui répondis-je avec un faible sourire  
- **Je ne parlais pas des blessures physiques, bien que je suis aussi impardonnable aussi sur ce point-là, je n'aurais jamais du t'insulter ... Donc je comprends parfaitement que tu ne voulais pas me voir ce soir...  
- Tu sais Jacob...  
- Tu peux m'appeler Jake si tu veux, tout le monde le fait ici** me coupa-t-il dans mon élan avec un clin d'œil.  
Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être craquant. Je m'attardais sur ses courbes enfantines si bien dessiner sur la peau mâte de son visage...  
- **Très bien dit-je en reprenant mes esprits. Si je suis partie Jake, c'est pas à cause de toi  
- Ah bon ?  
- Je dois quand même d'avouer que j'appréhendais à l'idée de te revoir mais j'étais prête à te faire face. Le problème c'est que mon... **»  
Je ne pus terminer ma phrase. Les maux de têtes avaient repris et je sentais comme une tornade qui tapait sur les parois de mon cerveau provocant une telle douleur que j'en perdis conscience. J'aurais dû tomber si des bras chauds et tendre ne m'auraient pas rattrapé. Etant qu'en débardeur, le contact de la peau de Jacob sur la mienne me fit frissonner. Des frissons de plaisirs. 

_**PDV Jacob**_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication. Je la vis en train de tomber et instinctivement, je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. C'était une femme magnifique qui était dans mes bras, il n'y presque aucun mot pour la décrire. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés descendaient le long de son corps qui était si mince et si élégant. Ses yeux dorés, dû au sang d'animaux j'imagine semblaient sans vie mais tellement beaux. Comment avais-je pu être aussi arrogant avec un ange pareil ? Elle ne ressemblait pas aux vampires que j'avais connus. Son cœur battait, certes faiblement mais il existait. Je suis vraiment le Roi des bouffons. Enfin bref, il fallait mieux que je m'inquiète pour elle au lieu de la vénérer.  
**« Carla tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, oui ça peut aller. J'ai connu pire**, dit–elle en ouvrant les yeux. **Euh... Jake ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plait ? Je ne dis pas que cette position est inconfortable mais j'aimerais bien m'asseoir  
- Bien sur... »**  
Je la regardais s'asseoir et le fait que je ne pouvais la sentir dans mes bras fut comme un manque en moi. Et dire que ça faisait que trois jours qu'elle était ici et elle me faisait déjà de l'effet. Il faut que j'en sache plus sur elle. Maintenant.  
« **Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé pour que tu t'évanouisses ? Car les vampires ne sont pas censés tomber dans les pommes  
- Tu as l'air en savoir beaucoup de choses sur les vampires toi,** me dit-elle sceptique  
-** Eh bien oui... alors ?  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Répond à ma question **ordonnais-je  
**- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu n'as pas spécialement l'air d'aimer les « sangsues » comme tu sais si bien le dire **répliqua t-elle, en me lançant un regard noir (_ok je le méritais ce regard_)  
**- J'ai eut des différents avec eux dans le passé  
- Ah oui c'est vrai donc cette Bella devait être un vampire. Être rejetée par celle que tu aimes, ça n'a pas du être évident, je connais ça.  
- Qui t'as dit ça ?** la questionnai-je trop surpris pour avoir mal  
**- Personne, je l'ai lu en toi  
- Lire en moi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Tu lis dans les pensées ?  
- Plus ou moins  
- Encore un qui lit les pensées ****constatais-je tout bas bien que je sus qu'elle m'entendrait, ****ça veut dire que tu es tout le temps en train de fouiner dans ma tête ?  
- Déjà je ne fouine pas, j'inspecte, et non je ne suis pas toujours dans ta tête. Je n'arrive pas à voir en toi,****m'expliqua t'elle****  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que toutes tes pensées sont mélangées, je ne capte que de brèves images. C'est comme si tout était embrouillé dans ta tête et que tu savais plus où tu en étais.  
****- Tu n'as pas totalement tort là-dessus  
- Je sais  
- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es partie tout à l'heure »**  
A ma grande surprise elle se mit debout et commença à marcher, moi à ses cotés puis elle se confia après une grande inspiration :  
**« Mon pouvoir a de nombreuses failles. Attends, laisse-moi finir, je vais t'expliquer tout d'un seul coup ****ajouta-t-elle quand elle me vit ouvrir la bouch****e. Je suis capable de lire dans l'esprit des gens, pas que les pensées. Je peux avoir accès à leurs souvenirs, à leurs sentiments. Mais, malgré toutes ses options, il est comme « déréglé » car toute à l'heure toutes les pensées de ceux qui étaient présents sont arrivées dans ma tête et celle-ci semblait être sur le point d'exploser... Tu as compris ?**  
**- Oui je pense. Tu ne peux rien pour le « régler » ?  
- Non, et je ne connais personne qui a un tel pouvoir pour m'aider... A mon tour de poser une question, **

**Vas- y je t'écoute**

**Qui sont ces Cullen et cette Bella que tu détestes tant ? C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avoir si mal mais si tu ne veux pas répondre t'inquiète pas je comprendrais car souffrir à cause de quelqu'un que l'on aime je connais. **»  
Je ne m'étais jamais confié à quelqu'un à propos de cette histoire et Carla semblait me comprendre car le « souffrir à cause de quelqu'un que l'on aime je connais » résonnait dans ma tête. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Une légende pas comme les autres...

Pdv Jacob

Je savais que je pouvais me confier. J'avais trop garder ça en moi, refusant d'en parler a qui que soit mais il émanait d'elleune telle aura de confiance que j'eus une grande envie de lui raconter.  
« **Les Cullen sont des vampires mais bon je crois que tu l'avais compris n'est ce pas ?** » Commençais-je  
Elle acquiesça, me laissant continuer et m'écoutant avec sérieux. Son regard était posé sur moi et je me sentis défaillir. Après un long silence je repri.  
« **J'étais amoureux d'un de ces vampires **m'exclamais-je  
- ******Et tu l'es toujours ****constata-elle  
- Plus ou moins. Le fait qu'elle préférait ce vampire au lieu de moi, je n'arrive pas à l'accepter**  
- **Je vois... Euh Jake ? **hésita-elle,** je peux te demander quelque chose ? Tu ne seras pas obligé de répondre  
- Oui bien sûr**  
**- Mais comment est-ce possible...  
- Ah vous êtes la vous deux**, la coupa une voix »  
Nous retournâmes et nous vîmes Seth qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres. En cet instant, une grande envie de le trucider avait envahit mon esprit car à cause de ce gosse, je n'ai pas eut la fin de ma conversation avec Carla.  
« **Seth, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** Lui demandais-je avec un regard noir  
**- Avant que tu ne fasses ou dises quoi que soit, je suis venu vous prévenir que tout le monde vous attend car ton père est prêt à raconter une très vielle légende ou je ne sais plus quoi et il veut que tu sois là ainsi que Carla...** s'exclama-t-il sur un ton désespéré... **Tu savais que ton père est particulièrement grincheux quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut ?  
- Oui je sais... On me le dit souvent**, répondis-je, puis me retournant vers Carla. **Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu as encore trop mal, mon père s'en remettra.  
- Mais je ne veux pas manquer ça moi,** répliqua-t-elle, en se mettant debout.** Allez allons-y** »

Pourtant, elle semblait bien faible, mais elle suivit les pas de Seth. Le peu de conversation que j'avais eut avec elle se répétait inlassablement dans ma tête.

Pdv Carla

Après dix minutes de marche, escortée par Seth et Jacob, nous arrivâmes en silence. Tous les regards se convergeaient vers Billy Black, comme si il était le centre du monde, attendant impatiemment qu'il commence. C'est à peine, si ils se rendirent compte de notre arrivée mais le grand indien, lui, nous avait vu, nous fixant d'un regard plein d'exaspération. Il avait peau tannée, ridée, les cheveux et les yeux noirs qui ressemblait à ceux de Jake et je remarquais qu'il avait toujours ce vieux fauteuil roulant tout déglinguer. Avant que je n'ai fini de l'observer, je sentis une main qui me tirait sur le coté gauche et je vis Seth m'emmener vers Leah. Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire malgré l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur elle en e regardant. Je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête. Ne pouvant plus tenir sur les jambes, je m'assis à coté de Leah, appuyant ma tête contre son épaule, concentrée sur Billy.  
Le feu étant la seule source de lumière, je ne pouvais distinguer les visages des autres Quileutes.  
Le grand sage pris la parole et les chuchotements cessèrent immédiatement et sa voix se répendit tel un murmure :  
«_ L'histoire que je vais vous raconter remonte à la nuit des temps. A cette époque, la terre était recouverte de vastes forêts sans fin, certaines étaient inaccessibles et les voyageurs égarés retrouvaient rarement leur chemin. En ces temps là, ceux qui détenait le gène des loups vivaient nombreux, ils formaient des clans très hiérarchisés, intelligents, forts et courageux, ils n'avaient d'autres ennemis que les hommes. Eux nourrissaient une haine profonde envers les loups et lorsqu'ils se trouvaient face à face, il était rare que tous deux survivent à cette rencontre. A peine l'enfant des hommes marchait, qu'il avait appris à haïr le loup.  
Chaque décennie écoulée, les loups, uniquement les chefs de clan et quelques élus entreprenaient le grand voyage. De toutes les régions du Nord de l'Amérique, ils convergeaient en un même lieu, une vaste clairière au centre d'une forêt profonde et noire, qui n'est d'autre que la Push.  
Certains venaient de très loin, c'était le grand rassemblement au cours duquel les loups et leurs se rencontraient afin d'espérer de rencontrer l'objet qui pourrait être leur imprégnation, pouvant ainsi assurer leurs descendances Les chefs partageaient leur savoir et les jeunes bâtissaient leurs descendances.  
__Cette année là, Marichi, prénom qui signifié "Rayon de Lumière", chef de clan encore solitaire venait pour y trouver une compagne, chemin faisant il pensait au lourd secret qui était le sien.  
Quelques mois plus tôt, au cours d'une chasse, il avait découvert une jeune femme évanouie dans la neige fraîche. Il s'était approché d'elle doucement, avec méfiance comme on lui avait toujours appris. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées ainsi, quand soudainement la jeune femme bougea. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et loin d'être terrifiée par la vue du loup, elle lui sourit.  
Elle tendit une main et caressa la fourrure blanche de l'anima. Celui-ci accueillit cette marque d'affection d'abord avec surprise puis bientôt avec plaisir. Sans savoir qu'il pouvait la comprendre, elle lui expliqua sa peur lorsqu'elle s'était vue égarée dans la forêt.. En entendant du bruit, elle s'était mise à courir sans voir une grosse branche qui barrait le chemin, elle avait trébuché lourdement et s'était évanouie. Il était évident pour lui qu'il ne pourrait plus penser exister sans elle .Tout en lui parlant elle n'avait cessé de le caresser. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda de l'emmener jusqu'au village, seule dit-elle, je ne retrouverai jamais ma route. Marichi, s'exécuta, il la reconduisit jusqu'à l'entrée du village et longtemps il resta là, à la regarder partir, même lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus la voir.  
De retour dans la tanière du clan, il comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même, jamais plus il ne verrait les hommes de la même manière et il se prit même à revenir guetter l'entrée du village dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, un grand vide s'étant installé en lui.  
A de nombreux kilomètres de là, une femme accompagné de son frère, descendant d'une longue ligné de loup cheminaient au côté d'un chef de clan, ils faisaient eux aussi route vers le grand rassemblement.  
La femme Asha (qui veut dire Espérance) venait y faire l'espérait depuis longtemps mais depuis l'été dernier, elle était habitée par la peur. Son chemin avait croisé celui d'un gentilhomme blessé, au lieu de le dénoncer à la meute comme il se doit, elle l'avait caché, recouvert de feuilles et de branchages et l'avait nourri jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul.  
L'homme n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre crainte face à cette femme, au contraire il aimait à lui parler, à la caresser, il lui faisait des confidences comme il l'aurait fait à un des ses semblables. Il rêvait d'un monde où les hommes et les loups feraient la paix, Un monde où la haine de l'autre n'existera plus.  
__Un soir alors que Asha venait le retrouver, il était parti en laissant sur le sol son écharpe, un peu de son odeur qu'elle prit plaisir à renifler.  
Souvent, depuis lors, elle venait s'allonger au pied de l'arbre qui avait été le témoin de leur amitié.  
La clairière sacrée était prête, tous les participants s'étaient rassemblés en plusieurs cercles. Au milieu se trouvaient les solitaires. Il était de coutume de s'observer et lorsqu'un loup mâle trouvait une femme à sa convenance, il s'avançait au milieu du cercle, puis de là en rampant il se dirigeait vers l'élue  
Ce soir sacré, lorsque Asha aperçu Marichi. Elle reconnut immédiatement le compagnon qui habitait ses rêves, celui qu'elle avait toujours attendu.  
Aussi, bousculant toutes les règles, elle s'avança vers lui, sans crainte, le regardant au fond de ses prunelles dorées.  
Marichi, comme s'il avait toujours su ce qui allait arriver, accepta Asha comme compagne sans se formaliser de la façon cavalière qu'elle avait utilisée pour arriver à ses fins.  
La nuit même leur union fût scellée. Le grand sage donna son accord après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même clan et que leurs deux statures s'harmonisaient entre elles chacun ne pouvant vivre sans son prochain.  
D'après la légende, le descendant de Marichi posséderait un pouvoir tellement immense que même les Sang-froid en aurait peur. Il serrait vêtit d'une beauté exceptionnelle ayant le loisir de se transformer à une très grande vitesse ainsi que de prendre les chemins des esprits qui naviguerait autour de lui, aidant ce qui sont dans le besoin sans se préoccuper des conséquences comme le furent ses ancêtres. Son pouvoir deviendrait tellement fort que seul la moitié de ce qu'il est pourrait l'empêcher de mourir... Un tel descendant n'est toujours pas apparu et tout porte à croire que ceux-ci et belle et bien qu'une légende... »_  
Après un long silence, j'entendis quelqu'un ricaner :  
**« Eh Jacob, où étais-tu tout à l'heure ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allé fricoté avec la cousine de Leah car je ne pense pas que Madame apprécierait vu son fichu caractère et là on peut dire que tu as été rapide »...**


	7. Chapter 6

_"Mieux encore, j'écoutais intérieurement un récit sans fin que créait mon imagination et qu'elle me contait sans s'interrompre, l'animent d'événements, de vie, d'ardeur, de passion, toutes choses que je désirais et dont mon existence réelle était dépourvue".__Jane Eyre[ Charlotte Brönte ] _

___**Chapitre 6: Souvenirs d'un jour bonjour**_

_Après un long silence, j'entendis quelqu'un ricaner :  
« Eh Jacob, où étais-tu tout à l'heure ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allé fricoté avec la cousine de Leah car je ne pense pas que Madame apprécierait vu son fichu caractère et là on peut dire que tu as été rapide_  
-**Dis-moi Paul, Je peux te poser une question?** Lança Jacob, tout en restant calme  
-**Vas-y dis toujours **dit l'indien , surpris...  
-**Comment ma sœur fait pour te supporter à longueur de journée? D'accord tu t'es imprégné d'elle, c'est un fait que je ne vais pas contester, mais qu'est-ce-que tu peux être soulant comme mec avec tes réflexions. Faut vraiment être timbré pour sortir avec toi parce que sincèrement, tu sers à quoi à part dévaliser le frigo?... **»  
Tout le monde fixait les deux hommes. Le regard moqueur de Paul s'était transformé en un rictus remplit de rage envers Jake, qui celui-ci, se contentait de le regarder d'un air narquois.  
« **Viens, on va rentrer avant que ça dégénère** me chuchota Leah à l'oreille ce qui me fit sursauter, **et puis tu ne tiens plus debout ,** en m'observant...  
**-D'accord, on y va**... m'exclamais-je, épuisée  
-**Seth, ramène tes fesses à moins que tu veux que je viennes te chercher! **hurla Ma cousine. **Maman nous attend dans la voiture**  
**-Tu sais Leah**, s'exprima-t-il en arrivant en courant, **Tu n'étais pas obligé de crier pour que je t'entendes. En tout cas ça a bien fait rire Jared et Colin qui sont persuadés que je suis maintenant, comme ils l'ont si bien dit, « le toutou de Leah »... Donc la prochaine fois , si tu pouvais éviter...**  
Ils continuèrent à se chamailler tout au long du chemin mais ayant l'esprit ailleurs, je n'y faisais pas attention. Je pensais à Jacob et aux confidences que je le lui avait fait. J'avais parlé naturellement, sans retenue , ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps...  
Finalement, nous arrivâmes chez ma tante et je montais directement dans ma chambre essayant de faire abstraction des échos des voix de Leah et de son frère qui à l'évidence, continuaient à se disputer..N'ayant pas sommeil,je décidai de lire Jane Eyre, un de mes romans préférés. Institutrice, après avoir passé une enfance malheureuse maltraitée par ses cousins, Jane devient la préceptrice de la jeune Adèle la protégée de Mr. Rochester, un homme âgé de 40 ans. Au fil des mois, elle apprend à connaître son « maître », et l'admiration qu'elle a pour lui se transforme bientôt en amour profond. Consciente de la différence à la fois d'âge et de fortune qui les sépare, elle ne peut réfréner ses sentiments, et cela même alors qu'elle pense qu'il va en épouser une autre. Malgré tout,elle va se battre pour rester à ses cotés et rien que pour ça je trouve que c'est admirable... Comme quoi quand on aime vraiment, tout est possible...  
J'étais en pleine lecture quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte:  
" **Carla? je peux rentrer à moins que je te dérange...**  
-**Oui bien sur **dis-je en fermant mon livre, **je vois que tu as finis de parler avec ton frère**  
**- Bah disons qu'il n'a pas aimé la façon dont je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure.. Pour lui, la femme a dominé l'homme ou un truc dans ce style... **soupira-t-elle en hausant les épaules  
**- Oh je vois **ricanais-je, **c'est toujours comme ça entre vous deux?**  
- **Ce n'est que l'échauffement là**,répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, **demain ça sera pire car il ne va ****me le pardonner! J'ai touché à sa fierté masculine... Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Tu as l'air anxieuse**  
-** Ce n'est rien, je repensais juste à Jacob**.  
-**Jacob?** cria-t-elle, **Ne me dis pas que Paul avait raison tout à l'heure! !**  
- **Mais non Calme-toi **ordonnais-je, **on a juste parlé lui et moi**.  
- **Et de quoi sans être indiscrète?**  
**- De moi... et Des Cullen **hésitais-je  
**- Tu rigoles là?** s'étonna-t-elle stupéfaite, **Jacob t'a parlé de Bella et de sa famille?**  
-**Oui,acquisais-je **, mais je n'ai pas eut toute l'histoire car ton frère nous a interrompu! **Mais c'est quoi le problème entre Jake et eux? **m'emportais-je. Je suis complètement larguée. **Pourquoi est-ce-que il a tant mal quand quelqu'un évoque ces vampires? Hein Leah pourquoi? Et pourquoi es-tu si stupéfaite? Vu la tête que tu fais, je dois m'attendre au pire...  
- Ce n'est pas à moi à de t'en parler... **grogna-t-elle en évitant mon regard  
-**Je t'en pris Leah**, gémis-je **il faut que je comprenne, je n'ai pas envie de contrarier Jake et de me retrouver encore trois jours inconsciente**. "  
Après m'avoir observé longuement, Leah prit une grande inspiration.  
**- Pour résumer, Jacob est tombé amoureuse de Isabella Swan, un fille qui est devenue un vampire de son plein gré après avoir engendré un demi-vampire**, lâcha-t-elle avec répugnance  
-**Demi vampire? De son plein gré? Prends le pas mal mais je suis totalement perdue **m'offusquais-je.  
**-Lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, Bella a porté l'enfant d'Edward. Elle aurait perdu la vie si son mari ne lui avait pas planter une aiguille de venin dans le cœur la transformant en l'un d'eux. L'enfant qui est en est sorti fut à la fois mi-humaine et mi-vampire**, m'expliqua-t-elle  
**-Et Jacob dans tout ça? Pourquoi souffre-t-il autant? **L'interrogeai-je, confuse  
**-Il n'a jamais accepté que Bella aime Edward au lieu de lui. Le fait qu'ils aient un enfant tous les deux n'a rien arrangé. Elle l'a toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami mais lui éprouvé des sentiments pour elle donc il y avait deux poids deux mesures. Finalement les Cullen ont quitté Forks il y a 5 ans, nous laissant un Jacob désagréable, irritant, durcit par la douleur, l'aimant toujours jours après jours... **souffla-t-elle  
**-Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses sur ses sentiments,**remarquais-je  
-**A force de voir toutes ses pensées lorsque nous sommes en loups, on apprend pleins de trucs sur la vie, ô combien passionnante, de Jacob Black **dit-elle avec mépris. **J'aime beaucoup Jake, je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir mais j'en ai marre de le voir ainsi, rabâchant sans cesse les mêmes souvenirs dans sa tête...**  
-**Merci Leah de m'avoir raconter tout ça**, conclus-je en étouffant un bâillement  
-**De rien ma belle**, dit-elle en se levant, **je te laisse tu es complétement épuisée. Bonne nuit Carla, fais de beaux rêves**  
**-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Leah **répondis-je en la regardant partir et en rabattant la couette sur moi »  
5 jours que j'étais ici et ma vie avait changé. A Olympia, j'avais eut le droit à une vie remplit de trahison, et je savais bien que en venant ici je ne laissais que mes parents derrière moi... A la Push, tout semblait tellement irréel. Loups -Garou et vampires peuplent le quotidien. Certes mes parents n'étaient pas des personnes comme les autres mais on avait une vie comme tout le monde, mon père étant chef d'une entreprise et ma mère infirmière. J'avais été à l'école tout le long de ma petite vie même si je sais que maintenant j'allais resté figé à jamais dans mes 17 ans,. Malgré tout repenser au passé faisait mal et je sentais que ici, tout allait être magique...


	8. Chapter 7

"Si je devais recommencer ma vie, je n'y voudrais rien changer ; seulement j'ouvrirais un peu plus grand les yeux"[Jules Renard]

Chapitre 7:Derniére soirée.

Les vacances d'été touchaient à leurs fins. A ma grande surprise, je m'étais parfaitement intégré aux groupes des Quileutes. La plupart du temps, je traînais à la Push en compagnie de Leah parfois accompagné de Seth de Jacob, d'Embry et de Quil. Pendant ces deux mois, personne n'eut la nécessité de transformer en loup, les environs étant bien calme à mon plus grand soulagement car le souvenir de ma dernière transformation était encore bien présent. Bien que je passais beaucoup de temps avec Jake, nous n'avions pas eut la possibilité de continuer la conversation que l'on avait eut au feu de camp et ce n'est pas moi qui allait engager la conversation connaissant le point de vue de celui-ci envers les Cullen.  
Ce soir, une grande fête était prévue chez Emily et Sam afin de clôturer ce bel été. Demain, c'était la rentrée des classes .Moi au lycée de Forks tandis que tous les autres faisaient leurs rentrées au lycée de la Push. Pour simplifier, c'était la dernière soirée que passions tous ensemble l'esprit libre.  
J'étais tranquillement en train d'envoyer un mail à ma mère quand Leah débarqua dans ma chambre :  
« **- Oh mon dieu Carla tu n'es toujours pas prête ?** dit-elle avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix  
-** Prête pour quoi ? **l'interrogeais-je  
- **Bah pour la soirée bien sûr.**  
- **Leah, ce n'est pas que je veux te contredire mais il est 17h et la soirée commence qu'a 20h donc on a tout notre temps**, commentais-je  
- **Tout notre temps ? Mais tu es complètement folle ! Il y aura toute la réserve ce soir donc il est hors de question que tu sortes comme ça**, renchérit-elle en me regardant de la tête aux pieds  
- **Bon très bien si tu veux je mettrais un pantalon **risquais-je en jouant avec les trous de mon short **et puis ...**  
- **Je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi,** m'interrompa-t-elle, **je reviens dans une demi-heure, juste le temps que je me prépare et après je vais faire en sorte que tu sois un peu plus présentable**. »  
Avant que j'ai eut le temps de répliquer, elle sortit de la chambre me laissant de nouveau toute seule avec mon ordinateur. Je repris donc la lecture du message de ma mère :  
_Ma chérie,  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'es pas trop stressé pour la rentrée. Je suis ravie que tu passes de si bonnes vacances en compagnie de ton cousin et de ta cousine. Ici, tout se passe très bien même si ta présence nous manque à ton père et à moi. On viendra te voir bientôt c'est promis.  
Répond moi dès que tu peux  
Je t'aime, gros bisous  
Maman_  
Une boule au ventre pris place dans mon corps. La présence rassurante de ma mère ainsi que celle de mon père me manquait.  
_Coucou Maman,  
Oui je vais très bien ne t'en fais pas. Certes, je dois quand même t'avouer que la peur d'aller dans un nouveau lycée m'effraie totalement mais sinon tout va bien.  
Ce soir nous sommes invités à une grande soirée qui à lieu chez Sam où la plupart des indiens de La Push seront présents. Leah a prévu je ne sais quoi pour moi car je ne suis pas présentable pour elle. Il est vrai que j'ai passé ma journée à errer dans les bois en compagnie de la troupe habituelle et que malheureusement mon short n'a pas survécu à nos expéditions mais ce n'est pas une __raison...  
Enfin bon je vais te laisser car j'entends que ma tyrannique de cousine qui a fini de se faire belle  
Bisous vous me manquez  
J'espère vous voir très vite  
Carla_  
Comme si elle avait lu mes pensées et qu'elle avait vu que j'en avais fini avec mes mails, Leah déambula dans ma chambre. Je fus stupéfaite. Elle portait une longue robe rouge qui faisait ressortir ses formes et sa peau mâte. Ses cheveux étaient dressés en un chignon incroyablement soyeux, des mèches encadrant son visage. Elle était tout simplement sublime.  
**« Leah tu es magnifique  
- Merci ma belle** me dit –elle, **à ton tour maintenant !**  
- **Je te demande pardon ? Il est hors de question que tu me transformes en poupée Barbie **protestais-je  
- **Depuis quand tu n'aimes pas être bien habillé ?** s'impatienta-t-elle, **dès que tu rentres dans un magasin, il est presque impossible de t'en faire sortir!**  
**- J'aime les beaux vêtements, me maquiller et tout le tralala qui va avec mais je déteste quand c'est quelqu'un qui s'en occupe à ma place** rouspétais-je **et puis sincèrement ce n'est qu'une simple soirée...**  
- **S'il te plait Carla, laisse-moi le privilège de te transformer en une reine de soirée. Je suis sur qu'un beau prince Charmant viendra ramper à tes pieds...** assura-t-elle  
**- Tu n'es pas dans le monde Cendrillon, tu sais. Et puis je ne veux pas d'un « beau prince charmant »** protestais-je  
**- Oh je vois, qui est la personne qui fait battre ton cœur ?**  
-** Cette personne est à Olympia et elle ne fait pas battre mon cœur, elle l'a écrasé si tu veux savoir **aboyais-je  
**- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal...tu veux en parler ? **demanda-t-elle en douceur, **tu n'as jamais évoquer tes amours et tes amis d'Olympia.**  
**- Peut-être que ça n'en vaut pas la peine** répliquais-je sèchement  
**- Si c'est le cas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?**  
**- Je ne m'énerve pas ! Bon très bien, je te donne l'autorisation de faire ce que tu veux sur ma propre personne. **  
- **Oh Merci **jubila-t-elle »  
Je me retrouvais donc sous la coupe de ma cousine. Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour éviter le sujet sensible « Olympia ». Même si ça faisait deux mois que j'étais à la Push, la douleur était toujours présente. Je me voyais mal comme j'aurais pu expliqué à Leah le fait que mon petit ami m'est trompé avec ma meilleure amie pendant deux mois sans que je m'en rendre compte. Je m'étais refusé de m'incruster dans leurs esprits et faire en sorte que leurs pensées intimes mais peut-être que j'aurais du le faire ce qui aurait pu m'éviter de passer pour une pauvre cruche...

PDV Jacob 

Accoudé à une des tables étalées dans le jardin de Sam et Emilie, j'attendais impatiemment l'arrivée de la famille Clearwater et Carla.  
« **Eh Jake pourquoi tu fixe l'entrée?** me demanda Quil.  
A l'évidence je n'étais pas très discret  
- **Je ne fixe rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées  
- Et bien sur tes pensées ont dérivé sur Carla** me taquina Embry  
**- Mais quel le rapport avec elle ?** M'exclamais-je prit au dépourvu  
**- Mec, on voit bien comment tu la regardes. Tu n'es pas insensible à son charme... **Dit-il, la voix remplit de sous-entendus.  
**- Tu dis n'importe quoi toi. Fais attention tu commences à ressembler de plus en plus à Paul.  
****- Tu as touché un point sensible** Embry, ironisa mon meilleur ami se croyant drôle.  
**- Quand on ne sait pas on ne parle pas !** Lançais-je.  
-** Ne t'inquiète pas Jake, ton secret est bien gardé**, dit il avec un clin d'œil  
**- Je suis totalement d'accord avec lui **acquiesça Quil »  
Préférant les ignorer, je me suis mis à fixer les autres invités. Certes il faut que j'avoue que je ne suis pas indifférant à Carla mais j'aime toujours Bella. Enfin je crois. 5 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu et tous les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle ne cesser d'être dans mon cerveau. Pourtant, la présence de la cousine de Leah m'avait apaisé. Une réelle amitié s'était construite entre elle et moi même si que je lui ai broyé le dos la première fois que je l'avais vu. Et puis, les deux comiques peuvent bien se moquer, eux aussi passent leurs vies à la regarder quand elle est avec nous...  
« **Eh Jacob tu rêves **? Entendis-je  
-** Bordel Leah ! **hurlais-je en sursautant, **tu m'as fais peur**.  
- **Pauvre petit loup qui a peur quand on lui parle.**  
- **Oh ça va**, m'emportais-je, **tu m'as surpris c'est tout.**  
- **Mais bien sur, on y croit mon grand, de tout façon... **commença-t-elle.  
- **Salut Jake**, coupa une voix derrière moi, évitant ainsi la création d'une énième dispute entre Leah et moi. » Intérieurement, je remercias cette personne. Je me retournais afin de parler à mon interlocuteur. Carla se tenait devant moi telle un ange descendu du ciel. Elle portait une robe noire sans manches avec un décolleté mais qui n'était pas vulgaire. Ses longs cheveux, habituellement tenus avec une queue de cheval comme c'était le cas pendant tout l'été, descendaient en cascade le long de son bras avec de parfaites boucles. Ses prunelles d'un marron très clair me scrutaient avec insistance. Magnifique telle était le mot pour la décrire.  
« **Salut Carla**, dis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Quil qui bavait presque  
- **Bon allez je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille parlé à Amber **déclara Leah.  
- **C'est qui Amber ?** pensais-je tout haut bien que tous les autres aient parlé en même temps que moi  
- **Personne bande de curieux **grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant en direction d'une fille  
- **Toujours aussi aimable cette Leah** constatais-je, **ça doit être atroce de vivre vingt quatre heures sur vingt avec elle**  
- **Non ça va on s'y habitue avec le temps,** commenta Seth  
- **Bah en même temps tu n'as pas trop eut le choix**, répliqua Quil  
- **En plus, Jared m'a dit que tu étais parfait dans le rôle du toutou, **continua Embry  
- **Ah oui c'est vrai! C'était une anecdote captivante quand il nous l'a raconté **dit Quil en s'éloignant avec son compère, **je suis que Paul va être intéresser par cette histoire.**  
-** Les mecs revenaient ici**, hurla Seth »  
Tout au long de cet échange, je remarquais que Carla était restée silencieuse. Elle, qui avait toujours son mot à dire, n'avait pas émis le moindre mot.  
« **Carla, ça ne va pas ?  
- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?** répondit-elle sur un ton qui n'était pas le sien.  
- **Tu n'as pas l'air bien, pas la peine de t'énerver !  
- Désolée Jake, c'est la rentrée des classe qui me tracasse.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer.  
- Tout ne se passe jamais bien quand je suis au lycée... **murmura-t-elle  
**- Et pourquoi ? Tu as été traumatisé à l'Olympia ?** blaguais-je  
- **Bien sur que non **répliqua-t-elle brusquement en se mettant debout,son regard tordu de tristesse. **Je te laisse, je vais voir Kim. A plus tard **».  
Pris au dépourvu je la regardais s'éloigner de moi, ne faisant rien pour la retenir 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: "_ Ils avaient la peau blanche comme le mabre._...".

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour...malheureusement. J'allais affronter le lycée de Forks. Péniblement, je commençais à me préparer pour le lycée. Ayant fait du shopping pendant tout l'été, ce n'est pas le manque de vêtement qui allait me poser problème. J'enfilais donc un slim noir moulant ainsi qu'une tunique noir et blanche. Aux pieds, mes bottes en cuirs avaient fait leurs apparitions car bien que l'on soit au début du mois de septembre, la pluie se déversait sur cette ville. Pour ce qui est de mon visage, un coup rapide d'eye-liner et un peu de gloss sur les lèvres accompagné de deux créoles aux oreilles. Prise d'une grosse flemme, je me contentais de brosser mes cheveux, les laissant libre de leurs mouvements. Une fois prête, je pris mon sac quand j'entendis une voix :  
« **Carla dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard ! C'est Leah qui t'emmène.  
- Oui j'arrive tante Sue** répondis-je »  
Après un dernier rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, je descendis les marches en courant et rejoignit ma cousine. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle démarra la voiture et je m'installai à coté d'elle.  
«** Dis donc tu fais des efforts sur ton apparence quand c'est pour le lycée ! **s'exclama-t-elle  
- **Je ne vois pas l'utilité que j'aurais eut de m'habiller ainsi lors de nos expéditions dans la forêt **grommelais-je  
- **C'est vrai, tu marques un point là...  
- Oh faite merci de m'emmener**, la remerciais-je  
- **Ce n'est rien, mon travail est juste à coté. Ce soir c'est les garçons qui viennent te chercher **me confia-t-elle  
- **Les garçons ?** l'interrogeais-je **Pourquoi ?**  
**- Je crois qu'ils veulent se faire pardonner de te laisser toute seule dans ce lycée paumé.  
- C'est la faute de mes parents, pas les leurs **constatais-je  
avec mépris  
**- Je sais... Pourquoi ça te rebute autant ?  
- Disons que ça ne va pas être discret quand ils vont venir me chercher.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Tu en connais beaucoup toi des filles qui, le soir, quatre mecs baraqués , mesurant plus d'une mètre quatre-vingt dix l'attendent sur un parking ? C'est vrai que c'est très discret ! **  
- **Arrête de faire ta difficile** répliqua-elle, **et il seront que deux, Jacob et Seth. Quil va directement voir Claire et Embry l'accompagne. **  
**- Super un tête à tête avec Seth et Jacob Black... **  
**- Hier soir j'aurais cru que tu aurais passé tout ton temps avec Jake comme c'était le cas pendant deux mois. **commença-t-elle  
**- A l'évidence tu as mal cru **! marmonnais-je  
- **Tu as l'air de bonne humeur toi, ça fait peur,** ironisa-t-elle  
**- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça c'est tout.  
- Très bien comme tu voudras**. termina Leah.  
Le reste du trajet se fit silencieusement. En deux jours, ma vie lycéenne à Olympia avait été évoqué, sujet que je voulais éviter à tout prix, d'où le fait que je sois de mauvaise humeur. La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, je me perdis dans mes pensées et ce n'est que lorsque Leah arrêta la voiture que je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivées. Situé le long de route, le lycée de Forks ressemble plus à de petites habitations qu'à un lycée. Sans un mot à ma cousine, je descendis prudemment de la voiture. Consciente que je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement sur le trottoir, je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment principal. Je me concentrais afin qu'aucunes pensées des élèves présent autour de moi ne me parviennent dans mon esprit. Je sentais les regards de nombreux garçons sur moi comme si j'étais la plus belle chose dans ce lycée. A l'évidence ma beauté vampirique ne passait pas inaperçu et rien que pour ça j'aimerais juste être une simple humaine. Finalement, je débarquais dans un couloir et contrairement aux élèves situés dans la cour, tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur une fille qui faisait la queue pour atteindre l'accueil. Les cheveux bruns longs avec des reflets dorés, elles avaient de grands yeux de couleurs marrons, habillée de vêtements qui respiraient la mode mais elle semblait bien trop belle pour n'être qu'une simple mortelle. J'entendais son cœur battre mais j'étais sur que cette fille était un vampire, ou du moins mi-vampire...  
Une heure plus tard, ayant pris connaissance de ma classe, je faisais la queue avec les élèves attendant patiemment que le professeur d'histoire arrive. Tous les garçons me reluquaient de la tête aux et j'étais prête à les remettre à leurs place quand cette fille arriva, le prof derrière elle. Entrant dans la classe, je m'installais dans une table au fond, ayant ainsi la vue sur toute la classe. J'étais en train de sortir mes affaires lorsque quelqu'un me parla :  
«** Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ?... Si ça ne te dérange pas **». Je relevais la tête et je vis cette inconnue vampirique.  
«** Oui bien sûr**, répondis-je avec un sourire.  
**- Je m'appelle Renésmée** me dit- elle  
**- Moi c'est Carla, C'est la première fois pour toi que tu mets les pieds dans ce lycée ? **entamais-je la conversation pour faire bonne mesure  
-** Oh oui, je me sens un peu perdue, mais comme j'avais remarqué que tu étais dans le même cas que moi dans le couloir tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas si je n'étais pas seule à affronter cette journée. Enfin si tu veux bien de moi... **Me confia-t-elle avec tristesse  
-** Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de toi ?** demanda-t-elle  
**- Parce que je suis différente des autres élèves.  
- Différente en quoi ? Si c'est parce que tu es un vampire... »** C'est à cet instant que je compris que j'avais été trop directe car je vis le visage de Renésmée se transformer en un masque d'horreur.  
« **Oh mon Dieu**, s'écria-t-elle, **Comment es-tu au courant ?**  
- **Moins fort,** lui dis-je en lui montrant que la moitié des élèves s'étaient retournés tandis que le prof continuait tranquillement à présenter le programme de l'année  
- **Désolée,** s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la voix **mais tu ne peux pas me sortir un truc comme ça sans que je ne réagisse pas.**  
**-Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ?  
-Oh et bien la version courte. **  
Un sourire commença à s'étaler sur ses lèvres  
-**Eh bien, étant à demi vampire, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de mon espèce avec l'aide ou non de mon «don ». Tu es bien trop belle pour n'être qu'une simple élève du lycée de Forks. Excuse-moi de t'avoir annoncer ça d'une façon aussi brutale mais la finesse n'est pas une de mes qualités.  
- Oh je comprends mieux. Est- ce que tu...?  
- Là-bas au fond taisez- vous**, l'interrompis le prof »  
C'est ainsi que débuta mon amitié avec Renésmée. Durant toute la journée, nous discutâmes de notre vie respective. J'appris qu'elle vivait avec d'autres vampires, tous végétariens comme ma mère et que ils se considéraient comme une famille. C'est le seul truc qu'elle me raconta sur son entourage. Lorsque je lui racontais que j'avais le don de lire dans l'esprit des gens, elle me confia que elle pouvait montrer ses pensées par un simple touché. Pourtant je savais qu'elle passait sous silence de nombreux détails sur sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer car moi-même je ne lui avais pas dit l'autre partie de moi car j'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle ne l'aurait pas accepté.  
La sonnerie retentis vers 17h mettant fin ainsi aux derniers cours de la journée, nous sortions ensemble du cours de littérature.  
**« Tu rentres comment ?** Me demanda-t-elle  
**- Des amis viennent me chercher et toi ?  
- Toute ma famille je crois. Je suis sure qu'ils veulent tous voir que je suis sortie vivante de cette journée... »**  
Je ricanais. Ensemble, en prenant notre temps, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking mais c'est là que je vis quelque chose qui me figea sur place.  
Jacob faisait face à une bande de six vampires que je reconnus à l'odeur, Seth se tenant au milieu, essayant par la même occasion de le retenir. Puis tout à coup, huit regards se posèrent sur nous. Une douleur tenailla ma tête, et je sentis que quelqu'un y rentrer. Voulant voir qui était cette personne qui tenais à avoir accès à mes pensées je le laissais intégrer et c'est là que je l'entendis mentalement :  
Pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends pas ses pensées. Elle ne peut pas avoir un bouclier mental. Et puis qu'est-ce- que Nessie fait avec elle...  
_Tu sais que c'est particulièrement mal poli de vouloir les pensées des gens ?  
Tu sais le faire toi aussi ?  
Je lis dans l'esprit des gens et contrairement à toi, je ne le fais pas volontairement  
Je ne peux pas bloquer les pensées. Il y a qu'une seule personne dont je n'arrive pas à entendre les pensées et c'est Bella, ma ..._  
Et c'est là que je compris, le souvenir de ma discussion avec Leah refaisant surface. Fermant mon esprit , je me dirigeais vers Jacob et je me rendis compte que Renésmée était partis rejoindre ce clan de vampire. Mon quileute préféré tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux rivés sur une belle brune à la peau blanche qui avait les mêmes yeux que Renésmée ce qui confirma ma déduction. Bella, le fameux vampire qui a tant fait souffrir Jacob était ici, tenant un beau vampire, les cheveux aussi éclatant que ceux de ma camarade de classe, par la main .Quatre vampires étaient à leurs cotés, leurs yeux dorés qui nous regardaient avec mépris...  
La famille Cullen au grand complet était de retour


	10. Chapter 9

Le parking était vide à présent. La pluie se déversait sur tout les cotés mais je n'avais vu que pour les Cullen qui faisait face à un Jacob qui semblait à deux doigts de perdre son calme, totalement dévasté par leurs venus.

Ne pouvant le laisser dans un tel état avec un Seth qui tentait par tous les moyens de l'apaiser, je me dirigeais prudemment derrière lui. Pendant un instant ma main se dirigea vers sa main mais je me contentais de la mettre sur son épaule pensant que ce geste aurait paru plus intime….

« Jacob? Viens on rentre, lui murmurais-je

Après un long silence, j'entendis le son de sa voix:

- Je suis désolé ma belle mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, lâcha-t-il sans me regarder.

Le fait qu'il m'ignore ainsi me fit bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais pensé. Bella semblait englober tout l'esprit de Jake…

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire? Commençais-je en colère, tu vas aller les voir, t'engager dans un combat que tu vas perdre ou bien commettre quelque chose que tu vas regretter? Il est génial ton plan !

- Tu ne sais de quoi tu parles grogna-t-il, Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu endurer à cause d'eux ajouta-t-il en désignant les Cullen qui étaient figés devant nous.

- Allez Jake, on s'en va le secouais-je en espérant un regard ou une réaction de sa part, Tu ne peux…..Aïe ! » M'écriai-je

Pdv Jacob:

Je me retournais d'un seul coup. Je la vis prendre sa tête entre les mains, les yeux éclairaient d'un masque de douleur. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de la voir ainsi mais l'envie de me frotter aux Cullen s'évapora, les yeux rivés sur Carla. A mes cotés, Seth s'était agenouillé auprès d 'elle, le regard inquiet pour sa cousine, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes… Elle avait enfouit sa tête entre les genoux, mais elle fut secouée par d'étranges tremblements…

« Carla, regarde-moi s'il te plait, risquais-je, pensant qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas

- Ecoute-le approuva Seth »

Après un long moment, elle releva la tête et plongea ses beaux yeux dorés brillant de larmes dans les miens. Elle semblait lutter contre elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive, l'interrogeais-je, m'inquiétant de plus en plus pour elle.

- Jake…J'ai mal…. Il faut qu'il arrête souffla-t-elle.

- Qui ça « il »? Demandais-je avant de voir qu'elle avait de nouveau caché son visage. Il était impossible pour moi de la laisser ainsi, je pris donc son visage entre mes mains et répétais-je

- Qui est-ce-qui te fais du mal? Réponds-moi s'il te plait, il faut que je le sache

- Il veut entre mes pensées gémit-elle, Je le bloque mais il n'aime pas ça alors il insiste…. »

Cette fichue sangsue osait pénétrer son esprit contre sa volonté.

« - Seth, reste avec elle dis-je sans quitter le visage de Carla des yeux, je te le promets, il va arrêter! Crachais-je. Je la lâchais et je me mis debout

- Jake, tu ne devrais pas y aller entendis-je Seth »

Les laissant, je me dirigeais vers les Cullen. Dés que je fus assez prêt d'Edward et de Bella, Emmet, si je me souviens bien, gongla ses biceps. Sa compagne, toujours aussi glaciale me regardait avec un air hautain et remplit de dégout. Puis de l'autre coté se trouvait un lutin qui me regardait avec une grande appréhension tandis que son mari semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Renésmée, mon ancienne imprégné, qui bien qu'elle fut magnifique, ne me fit aucun effet. Enfin je tournais vers son père:

« Edward Cullen, bien que ton retour ne me plait guère, pourrais-tu cesser de faire souffrir quelqu'un qui ne t'as rien fait? Demandais-je, calmement et poliment, non sans me moquer de lui.

- Que veux-tu dire par là pauvre clébard?

- C'est ça fait ton innocent espèce d'idiot m'emportais-je

- Ne lui parle comme ça Jake! Intervint Bella.

Avec un profond dégout, je lui lançais un regard remplit de haine qu'elle se contenta de ne pas continuer sur son élan à défendre son cher et tendre.

- Je t'assure que je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi tu parles

- Tu es en train de la faire souffrir

- Qui ça? L'hybride qui t'accompagne? Dit-il avec intérêt.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'eus une désagréable sensation lorsqu'il a prononcé le mot « hybride ».

- Oui acquiesçais-je

- Eh bien à moins que tu ne sois devenu amnésique pendant ces six dernières années, mon pouvoir consiste juste à lire les pensées. Il n'est pas offensif. Je déchiffre juste ce que les gens cachent.

- Justement, c'est ça qui la fait souffrir. Arrête d'imposer ta volonté, elle veut garder sa vie secrète donc laisse la tranquille. »

Un silence s'imposa. Je compris qu'il devait être en train de décortiquer mes pensées. Ce qui m'étonner le plus c'est que je ne ressentais aucune douleur sur le fait que Bella soit de retour. Rien. Pourtant elle m'avait manqué comme il n'est pas permis mais ces derniers temps, grâce à Carla en particulier, la douleur s'était dissipée sans que je n'y prenne garde. Instinctivement, je dirigeais mon regard vers elle. Elle était présente telle un ange descendu du ciel malgré qu'elle semblait bien faible, appuyée sur l 'épaule de Seth. Elle m'adressa tout de même un sourire lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens que je lui rendis. Non sans dégout, je retournais faire face à mon problème actuel et je vis qu'il ne restait plus que Alice et … Edward. Comme par hasard. C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment une tête à vouloir discuter avec lui. Et puis le grand sourire d'Alice qui s'étalait de plus en plus sur son visage n'arranger rien

« Toi, toi et toi, commença-t-elle en nous désignant Carla Seth et moi, vous venez avec nous!

- Je te demande Pardon? Tu plaisantes n'est-ce-pas?

- Je l'ai vu

- Tu ne peux pas lire l'avenir des loups répliquais-je sur mes gardes tout en me ravissant d'avoir une si bonne mémoire

- Quand elle est avec vous je peux renchérit-elle

- Si tu le dis,… et pourquoi on devrait te suivre?

- Carliste peut l'aider.

- Elle ne va pas être intéressé!

- Jacob, demande-lui au moins son avis intervient Edward.

Faut toujours qu'il ouvre sa bouche celui-là….

Pdv Carla:

Carlisle. Homme, vampire ou je ne sais quoi pouvait m'aider. Là j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passé et si cette personne avait le pouvoir d'arranger tout ça, j'étais vraiment prête à les suivre. Ces Cullen ne peuvent pas être aussi désagréable que Jacob le disait. C'est pourquoi je pris la décision de parler à Edward. Mentalement.

_Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je pensais vraiment pas que ça aller te toucher autant_

_Ce n'est pas de de ta faute , c'est mon pouvoir qui déraille_

_Puis-je te une question?_

_Dis toujours_

_Tu es très proche de Jacob n'est-ce-pas?_

_Aucune idée. On est amis c'est tout._

_Il tient réellement à toi ._

_Tu crois?._

_Oui, tu es beaucoup présente dans ses pensées. Il a vraiment eut peur pour toi. Tu n'as jamais lu en lui?_

_J'ai essayé une fois mais c'était comme si tout était renfermé dans un brouillard dans sa tète. C'était étrange. Je lis dans l 'esprit des gens pas leurs pensées._

_Oh je comprends. L'esprit de Jacob est instable._

_C'est ça._

_Tu sais mon père peut réellement t'aider._

_Ton père?_

_Oui, c'est lui Carlisle. Il est médecin et il trouve toujours de solution à tout_

_Jacob ne voudra jamais je viennes avec vous et avec toi en particulier._

_Je sais._

_Tant pis on verra bien._

Apres cet échange, je refermais mon esprit. Jacob devait se douter de quelque chose alternant son regard entre Edward et moi. Prenant mon courage a deux mains , je m'exclamais:

« Je veux venir avec vous!

- Pas de problèmes ma belle. Moi c'est Alice, sœur de ce vampire qui n'a même pas pris la peine de se présenter, dit-elle tout excitée tandis que le concerné lever les yeux au ciel. Tu pourrais dormir chez nous ce soir car il va bientôt faire Je sais , tu n'as pas de vêtements de rechange mais ne t'en fait pas , je t'en donnerais. J'adore ta façon de t'habiller, ton haut est super beau, où….?

NON! Hurla Jacob en coupant Alice dans son élan, il est hors de question que tu ailles avec eux.

Je ne te demande pas ton avis Jake. Soit tu restes là, soit tu viens. »


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Welcome to the Cullen's Family

Installée dans la voiture de Jacob, j'appréhendais, la rencontre avec le reste de la famille Cullen. La peur de me retrouver dans un nid de vampire me plaisait que moyennement. En quelque sorte, j'étais ravie que Jake m'accompagne. Celui-ci avait les mains crispées sur le volant, les yeux rivés sur la Volvo qui roulait devant nous. Son visage trahissait son déplaisement d'être dans une telle situation que je me demandais les raisons qui le poussait à m'accompagner. Après tout c'était mon problème, pas le sien.

Le silence régnait dans la voiture depuis que nous avions quitté le parking du lycée. Je ne suis vraiment pas prête d'oublier cette rentrée…

« Jacob ! Arrête-toi m'exclamais-je  
- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il  
- Dépose-moi, je vais continuer à pied. J'arriverais à localiser leur maison ça sent le vampire à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tu n'as aucune envie de venir donc tu….  
-Tais-toi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi me coupa-t-il sèchement  
- Arrête toi répétais-je sur le même ton sans prendre compte de sa remarque  
-Tu crois que je vais te laisser aller toute seule là-bas ? Tu as rêvé ma belle !  
- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.  
-Moi non plus.  
- Tu n'es pas concerné dans cette histoire.  
- Bien sur que si ! Tu fais partie de la meute donc je dois faire attention à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.  
- Dans le genre excuse bidon, tu es vraiment fort lâchais-je  
- Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est un fait.  
- Comme d'habitude tu rapportes tout à toi ! M'emportais-je. Tu t'en contrefiches de ce qu'il peut m'arriver tant que tu n'es pas renié de la meute et que tu puisses voir ta chère Isabella. Pendant deux mois, on trainait toujours ensemble, on s'amusait bien… Ils reviennent et cette amitié s'écroule. Pourquoi tu es venu ? Tu n'aimes pas les vampires et franchement là où va, il n'y aura que ça. Tu fais ça par obligation, pour avoir bonne conscience alors arrête cette voiture.  
- Non ! Je ne te laisse pas toute seule gronda-t-il. Hier soir, tu m'as totalement ignoré pour je ne sais quelle raison alors que j'ai juste évoqué ton passé à Olympia. Tu n'es donc pas la mieux placée pour me faire des réflexions. Alors, fous-moi la paix, allons- voir Docteur Croc pour qu'il répare ton problème. »  
Ses paroles me frappèrent telle une claque…. Après tout je l'avais cherché en m'emportant ainsi. Je regrettais de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton mais j'en ai plus que marre de cette situation. Pendant le reste du trajet, Jacob se mit dans un mutisme insupportable et finalement nous arrivâmes devant la villa des Cullen. Une grande bâtisse était édifiée devant moi et je crois que c'est la plus belle maison que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle semblait à la fois mystérieuse et épurée. Bref, l'artisan qui avait construit cette maison était un véritable artiste…

Quittant la villa des yeux, je vis qu'Edward et Alice étaient descendus de la Volvo .Jetais en train d'amorcer un mouvement pour les rejoindre quand Jacob m'attrapa le bras:

« Promets-moi de ne peux te laisser embobiner par ces sang…. par eux.

- Très bien m'énervais-je. T'inquiète pas je vais te « foutre la paix » ajoutais-je non sans rancœur.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, les mots ont dépassé mes pensées.

- Je suis désolé aussi, je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça m'adoucis-je

- Amis? Demanda-t-il

- Amis, souriais-je

Jacob m'adressa le sourire que j'avais vu tout le long de l'été qui me plaisait tant puis il retrouva son sérieux

- Malgré tout promet-le moi me demanda-t-il

- Mais Jake, je ne….

- S'il te plait me coupa-t-il le regard suppliant

- Tu as ma parole. Promis-je. »

Je commençais à aller voir Edward et Alice sans attendre Jacob. J'espérais qu'il repartirait illico presto mais je sais bien que je me faisais des Illusions. Sans que je ne puisse riposter, je sentis la main du l'indien qui se glissa dans la mienne. Vainquant les frissons qui avaient commencés à apparaitre à cause ce contact, nous avancions prudemment vers les vampires. Je vis le regard des deux Cullen qui fixait nos doigts enlacés mais sachant qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous deux, je n'y prêtais aucune attention mais j'entendis Jake qui grognait.

Alice pris la parole:

« Bienvenue chez nous Carla! Comment trouves-tu cet endroit?

- Sublime. Répondis sincèrement »

Alice nous emmena dans un salon où tous les Cullen étaient réunit. Edward se dirigea vers Bella qui était assise sur un des fauteuils qui peuplait la pièce et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer les présentions vu que tout à l'heure ça n'a pas été possible déclara le lutin qui était à coté de moi. Puis-je? me demanda-t-elle

- Bien sur Alice!

- Alors qui va avoir le droit de se présenter en premier dit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Tu es exaspérante. S'exclama Edward

- Pas exaspérante, juste polie rétorqua-t-elle ce qui me fit pouffer de rire en voyant la tête de son frère

Je commençais réellement à aimer cette fille. Elle était extravagante et hilarante, tout ce que j'aime.

- Emmett à toi l'honneur cria-t-elle

- Pas la peine de hurler s'exclama le grand brun. Comme tu as pu le comprendre grâce à la délicatesse de ma sœur, je m'appelle Emmett, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Carla.

- Moi de même dis-je en lui serrant la main qu'il me tendait. A coté de lui, les autres Cullen semblent bien maigrichons. Il avait une carrure d'un ours, des cheveux très foncés, presque noir. Son visage était assez bien proportionné et tout semble à sa place. Ses lèvres étaient bien en chair et donnait lieu à un sourire éclatant. Il me plut immédiatement.

- Bon alors, vu que personne ne semblent motiver à en faire autant, je vais te présenter à eux. Lâche Jacob et viens avec moi ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais je….. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de contrecarrer son idée qu'elle m'emmena arpenter la pièce. Jake voulu me retenir mais je lui fis signe de ne rien faire ce qu'il me valut un regard noir de sa part.

- Tu connais déjà Nessie puisque tu as fais ta rentrée avec elle.

- Qui ça? L'interrogeais-je prise en dépourvu

- Eh bien Renésmée m'expliqua-t-elle

- Il y a une véritable raison pour que tu détiennes le même surnom que celui du montre du Loch Ness? Demandais-je à l'intéressé en question

- Il trouvait que mon véritable prénom était trop long à prononcer ….n'est-ce-pas Jacob?

Jacob ne lui répondit pas me fixant d'un regard intense. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Je sentais que beaucoup de choses m'échapper mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser les questions

- Sympathique comme surnom me contentais-je de dire ce qui fit rire Emmett et fit sourire tous les autres.

- Tu as deviné, je présume qui est Bella, reprit Alice et celle qui se trouve à coté d'elle se nomme Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett

Elle avait une beauté incomparable. Elle était grande ce qui lui donne un certain physique de mannequin. Avec de longs cheveux blonds dorés, de jolies lèvres pulpeuses et la peau pâle. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas Jacob, ce qui était réciproque et c'est pour ça que je fus surprise quant elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire.

- Lui, c'est Jasper, mon mari continua le mini vampire.

Jasper avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Rosalie, un corps musclé mais fin et il semblait méfiant à mon égard mais ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me venir me serrer la main comme son frère l'avait fait auparavant

- Et pour finir mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle.

Esmée avait la même splendeur pâle que le reste de la famille, des cheveux bruns et bouclés, plus petite, mais moins anguleuse que les autres Cullen, des yeux en amandes et un beau visage très doux. Carlisle, lui, détenait des cheveux blonds, parfaitement coiffés, dorés, ni trop longs ni trop courts, des yeux ayant une jolie forme, des iris couleur or, un regard profond, mature, prévoyant et expressif, ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Comme les autres membres de la famille, il était parfait.

J'allais les saluer comme une fulgurante douleur atteint mon cerveau. J'eux juste le temps d'apercevoir Jacob qui se précipitait vers moi. Je sentis des bras chaud m'envelopper avant que je ne touche le sol. Des images me parvenaient: Du sang, beaucoup de sangs, un combat, des corps morts qui jonchaient sur le sol, deux corps qui me semblaient familiers, un collier….. Et puis tout s'arrêta et je repris petit à petit conscience dans les bras de Jacob

« Carla tu nous as fait une de ces peurs murmura-t-il, J'ai encore faillit frôler la crise cardiaque

- Désolé Jake soufflais-je épuisé

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que Seth déambula dans le salon des Cullen sous les regards stupéfaits de ceux-ci. Son visage était humide comme s'il avait pleuré et il fut encore plus horrifié quand il vit dans quel état j'étais.

- Mon Dieu Carla qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive?

- Overdose de pouvoir la routine lui répondis-je me relevant, soutenu de Jacob et d'Emmett auquel j'adressais un regard reconnaissant

- Carla, Il faut que tu rentres immédiatement à la maison. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Tes parents….

- Quoi mes parents. Paniquais-je en rejoignant mon cousin

- Ils sont….. Bafouillai-t-il

- Bon sang Seth le secouais-je

- Ils sont mort Carla lâcha-t-il les larmes aux yeux »


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Pas de nouvelles, mauvaises nouvelles

PDV Jacob

Après une telle nouvelle, je raccompagnais Carla chez sa tante. Étonnamment, elle ne pleurait pas, même pas une toute petite larme durant tout le trajet. J'avais voulu lui tenir la main afin de la réconforter mais elle m'a lancé un de ces regards que je n'ai pas insisté. Finalement nous arrivâmes en silence chez Sue. Elle avait du nous entendre arriver car elle sortit en courant de la maison accompagné de Leah. Toute les deux avaient le visage ruisselant de larmes et se dirigèrent vers Carla. Cependant celle-ci ne leur accorda pas un regard et dirigea à une vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre sous les yeux ébahis de sa tante et de sa cousine. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand Leah me retint:

« Jake, tu ne pourrais pas….. Rester? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que vous serez mieux en famille pour affronter ça

- Carla ne voudra pas nous voir comme tu as put le constater. Elle t'aime beaucoup. Si seulement tu pouvais aller lui parler je suis sur qu'elle t'écouterait.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ces deux derniers mois, elle a tendance à tout garder pour elle constatais-je

- Jacob, reste, pour elle supplia-t-elle. Seth est parti je ne sais pas où, ma mère est désemparée et moi je suis hors-jeu.

- Très bien Leah, je reste. Lui dis-je en réfléchissant

- Merci. »

Tous les deux nous rentrâmes dans le salon. Sue était au téléphone dans la cuisine et Leah discutait de tout et de rien avec moi pour se changer les idées mais je voyais qu'elle lançait des regards furtifs vers la chambre de sa cousine.

« Leah, comment avez-vous su pour les parents de Carla?

- La police nous a téléphoné, c'est le seul numéro qu'ils ont trouvé.

- Et ils sont…. Morts comment? Hésitais-je

- La version officielle est qu'ils ont été assassiné dit-elle en tremblant.

- Pourquoi la version officielle? Risquais-je

- Seul le corps de mon oncle a été retrouvé mais pas celui de ma tante. J'imagine qu'en tant que vampire, la tuer n'a pas du être facile.

- De simples humains n'aurait pas pu faire un tel acte.

- Je sais. Murmura-t-elle.

- Leah je crois que je vais pa….. » Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un bruit accapara mon attention qui émanait de la chambre de Carla

- Jacob? M'appela Leah. Qu'est-ce-que tu as?

- Tu crois que ta cousine me tuerait si je rentrais dans sa chambre sans la prévenir?

-Aucune idée dit-elle en haussant les épaules »

Arrivé devant la porte j'hésitais. Puis j'entendis de nouveau le bruit qui m'avait coupé dans mon élan et je rentrais dans sa chambre. C'est ainsi que je découvris Carla en train de remplir sa valise, ses vêtements en vrac. Je compris que c'était le crissement des fermetures de celle-ci qui avait retenu mon attention. Elle partait, ou du moins elle voulait partir !

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu as l'attention de faire? Demandais-je calmement

Aucune réponse.

- Oh Carla je te parle ! »

Toujours aucune réponse. Franchement faut le faire, je venais de me prendre deux crampes en vingt secondes.

Je la regardais vagabonder dans sa chambre vidant son armoire pour mettre le contenu de celle-ci dans son espèce de valise. Elle avait les yeux vides et secs et agissait comme si elle n'était plus sur Terre tel un zombie. Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, je lui attrapais le bras, la forçant ainsi à arrête son délire et me regarder. Un éclair de fureur passa dans ses prunelles magnifiques quand elle me fit face

« Lâche mon bras cracha-t-elle

- Non. C'est hors de question. Puis-je savoir où tu vas?

- Je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Tu ne vas pas aller chez tes….. Là-bas? Demandais-je me rattrapant juste à tant

- Bien sur que si.

- C'est dangereux.

- Il faut que je découvre qui à fait ça.

- C'est dangereux répétais-je en insistant

- Il faut que je les venge. Je ne peux rester les bras croisés et à pleurer sur mon sort.

- Pleurer ça fait du bien lâchais-je, Surtout après une telle épreuve.

- C'est une marque de faiblesse et j'ai besoin de toutes mes forces.

- D'accord, et qu'est-ce-que tu as l'intention de faire une fois là-bas?

- Trouver qui est à causer la perte de mes parents, le torturer et le tuer enchaina-t-elle sans aucune émotion dans sa voix.

Elle restait impassible et pourtant son visage était dévisagé par la douleur.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Quand ma mère nous a quitté, j'ai été dévasté confias-je, en espérant que ça briserait la carapace qu'elle était en train de se forger

- Mes parents ont été tués, tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est comme si ma propre vie s'était envolée avec eux. Je dois les venger avec ou sans ton accord .De toute façon je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Et maintenant lâche-moi éleva-t-elle la voix

Elle commençait à s'énerver et c'est pourquoi je la lâchais et elle recommença à faire sa valise sans se préoccuper de moi. Elle s'enfermait dans la douleur et elle n'avait que le mot « vengeance » à la bouche

- Et si l'assassin en question te tuer comme il l'a fait avec tes parents? Lançais-je sans ménager mes mots

- Alors je rejoindrais mes parents donc ce n'est pas un problème dit-elle simplement.

Ok je l'admets je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse pareille.

- Tes parents n'auraient pas voulu que tu…tentais-je vainement

- MES PARENTS SONT MORTS, JE NE SAURAIS JAMAIS CE QU'ILS AURAIENT VOULU OU PAS hurla-t-elle. »

Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue. Elle ne pleurait pas, pourtant une larme avait débordé de son œil. Prudemment, je m'approchais d'elle, et la pris dans mes bras. C'est la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un qui ne faiblissait pas à cause de la mort d'un être cher mais je l'entendis murmurer « Cette ville n'était vraiment pas faite pour nous », parole que je ne compris pas. Tant de souffrance dans une même personne ce n'était pas normal. Certes, ses parents n 'étaient plus là mais bien avant elle souffrait même si elle ne le montrait pas. La cousine de Seth restait tellement secrète sur son passé à Olympia…..

Après quelques minutes silencieuses, elle se détacha de moi et retourna vers sa valise.

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! M'indignais-je, voyant que je n'avais toujours pas réussit à la dissuader

La belle demi-vampire ferma sa valise et s'assit sur son lit. Je pris place à coté d'elle et elle regarda fixement dans les yeux.

- Je peux te poser une question? Me demanda-t-elle

- Oui bien sur.

- Promet-moi de répondre honnêtement et sans mentir car de toute façon je le sentirais si tu mens ou pas grâce à mon pouvoir.

- Très bien promis-je

- Imagine-toi à ma place. Si tu apprenais que ton père ou une des membres de la meute s'était fait assassiné, tu réagirais comment?

Cette question me prit au dépourvu. Je regrettais immédiatement ma promesse. Or, je ne pouvais plus reculer car elle détecterait automatiquement si je me défilais

- Je pense que je réagirais comme toi dis-je

- C'est bien ce que je pensais donc laisse-moi partir…. S'il-te-plait.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon accord grognais-je

- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre ton….. amitié bafouilla-t-elle .Elle m'est trop précieuse. »

Je me contentais de la regarder. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient totalement décoiffés, ses yeux étaient gonflés à cause des larmes qui refusaient de sortir. Ce n'était plus la Carla forte et souriante qui m'avait accompagné durant tout l'été qui se tenait devant moi, mais une Carla fragile et désemparée. Et détruite. Pourtant elle est restée toute aussi belle et à coté d'elle, Bella pouvait aller se rhabiller.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de ta valise pour aller avec toi? L'interrogeais-je

- Non je faisais ça pour me changer les idées car techniquement, j'ai toujours d'autres vêtements à Olympia.

- Tu compte y aller comment?

- Aucune idée. Mais je trouverais bien

- Tu vas y aller seule?

- Bah oui. Je ne peux demander à ma tante et à Seth et Leah de m'accompagner car ils m'empêcheraient d'y aller dit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident. Pourquoi toutes ses questions?

- Je veux venir avec toi affirmais-je. Et j'ai un plan pour partir discrètement et rapidement.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Promenade en forêt.

PDV De Carla

« - Hors de question ! M'indignais-je, Ton plan est totalement foireux.

-Oh arrête de faire ta difficile, ce n'est pas compliqué, assura Jacob, je l'ai fait des centaines de fois et je n'en suis pas mort. Et puis, c'est la seule façon de partir discrètement à l'Olympia pour découvrir qui a assassiné tes parents !

A la mention de mes parents, une vive douleur m'entailla le cœur mais je tentais, en vain, de l'ignorer.

-Si j'ai bien compris, récapitulais-je on va sauter par la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui je tiens à préciser se trouve au deuxième étage, ensuite nous allons nous enfoncer dans la forêt pour rejoindre celle d'Olympia. Une fois là-bas, il suffira que l'on aille chez moi puisque ma maison borde la forêt. Et bien sur il faut que l'on fasse tout ça transformé en loup, chose que je déteste….

- C'est ça l'idée, dit Jacob en souriant.

Ah ce sourire, qu'est que je l'aime. Enfuis bref je m'égards...

- Tu crois que ça peut vraiment marcher?

- Aucune problème

- Très bien, acquiesçais-je, Nous partons quand?

- Eh bien maintenant… si tu es prête ajouta-t-il en hésitant

- Je te suis. »

A ces mots, il s'élança vers la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide. Il atterrit en bas avec une telle souplesse qu'il ne fut aucun bruit. En le regardant, la distance qui se trouver entre le sol et moi parut beaucoup plus petite et bien plus facile à atteindre. En deux ou trois mouvement, je me retrouvais à coté de mon quileute préféré. La sensation de vide, que j'avais éprouvé en sautant ,tortura mon esprit. Pendant un infime instant, toute ma peine semblait avoir disparu mais après ce n'était qu'une illusion...

« - Et maintenant? Demandais-je

- Eh bien on va dans la forêt et on se transforme s'exclama Jacob en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- OK... et on fait comment?

- Faire quoi?

- Bah se transformer en loup!

- Tu ne sais pas le faire! Paniqua Jacob. Pourtant je t'ai vu dans la peau d'une belle louve blanche.

- Oui mais bon je me suis transformée contre ma volonté puisque tu étais en train de m'attaquer lui rappelais-je.

- Tout de suite c'est de ma faute grogna t-il. Bref passons. Sers-toi de tes émotions pour y parvenir, tu verras ça va marcher.

-Si tu le dis dit sans conviction. »

Malgré tout, j'écoutais le conseil de Jacob. Le simple fait de penser à mes parents qui ont été assassiné incrusta une violente colère en moi. On pourrait penser que je suis une personne insensible sans cœur étant donné que je n'avais pas pleuré la mort de mes parents mais à quoi ça aurait servit ? J'aurais pu verser des centaines de larmes, rien n'aurait changé.

Ils ne reviendront pas.

Je sentis mon coté bestial apparaitre. En peu de temps, je me retrouvais à quatre pattes dans le corps d'une louve au beau milieu d'un jardin. Super discret.

J'entendis Jacob se raclait la gorge et je me tournais vers lui.

« Alors là tu as été la discrétion même chuchota-t-il »

Ignorant sa remarque, je pris la direction de la forêt. Je me sentais libre, libérée d'un poids comme si le monde, qui était devant moi, n'était que pur bonheur. La force, la rapidité, la ruse, tant d'options étaient réunis dans mon corps. Celui-ci supportait la douleur de la perte de mes parents et rien que pour ça, j'aimerais rester ainsi.

_Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester pendant des mois enfermer dans un corps de loup. Je l'ai fait une fois et je n'en ai pas un super souvenir._

_Ah Jacob ! J'avais oublié que tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées quand je suis comme ça. J'ai l'impression de parler à Edward._

_Merci de la comparaison, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Prends le pas mal, je constatais c'est tout._

_Enfin bref, attends moi s'il te plait. Tu es parti sans moi et ce n'est vraiment pas sympa._

Il semblait vexer que je ne l'ai pas attendu. Son ego a du prendre un coup…

_Eh je t'entends ! Mon ego va très bien._

_Ravie de le savoir. Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire. J'ai un assassin à tué_

_Très drôle Carla._

_Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie._

_Je sais. Tu vois je n'ai pas mis longtemps._

Je ne dis rien car mes sens étaient en alertes. Plusieurs personnes arrivaient vers nous c'était évident. J'entendais des craquements de branches, des bruits lointains…. A coté de moi, Jacob s'était mis en position de combat.

Ces mystérieuses personnes approchaient rapidement et avec facilité. Impossible que ce soit des humains. Puis nous sentîmes une odeur que l'on aurait reconnue entre mille. Des vampires comme adversaires, nous sommes vraiment mal barrés.

_Ne sois pas pessimiste comme ça !_

_Ferme-la Jacob._

Quelque secondes plus tard, ils étaient devant nous.

_Ils ne manquaient plus qu'eux…._

_«_ Tu es une magnifique louve Carla ! Parla une voix que je connaissais bien. »

Alice Cullen était devant accompagné de toute sa famille. Enfin presque vu que Carlisle et Esmée manquaient à l'appel.

« Ils sont restés en arrière pour parler à ta tante expliqua un doux ténor »

Bien que je ne comprisse pas de quoi il parlait, j'attendis que Jacob réplique. Sauf que rien ne se produisit vu que je ne l'entendais plus ce qui me fit réellement paniquer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il partit mettre un short pour pouvoir nous parler librement sans que je sers d'intermédiaire continua Edward »

Mince, il avait été plus intelligent que moi. Il avait pensé à prendre de quoi se vêtir tandis que moi j'avais complètement zappé.

« J'ai vu que tu n'avais rien pris s'exclama Alice en s'approchant de moi, donc je t'ai ramené quelques vêtements. Va voir je les mis derrière cet arbre là-bas »

Arrivée derrière l'arbre, je repris forme humaine après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait me voir dénudée et je pris les vêtements du lutin. Elle avait pensé à tout, c'est-à-dire des sous vêtements aux chaussures.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je vêtis d'une tunique noir et blanche décolletée avec un slim noir accompagnée d'une paire de bottes à talon. Pas du tout mon style mais bon je n'avais pas trop le choix…

« Non ! Il est hors de question que vous nous accompagnez entendis-je crier »

PDV Jacob :

« Tous les deux, vous avez besoin de nous fit Bella

Pense un peu à Carla, elle ne peut pas gérer ça toute seule, commença Rosalie. On peut vous aider à retrouver la trace de ceux qui ont tué ses parents.

Sans vouloir t'offenser Blondie, depuis quand tu m'adresses la parole ?

Tais-toi Jake si c'est pour dire n'importe quoi marmonna Carla qui venait d'apparaitre »

Habillée ainsi, elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude... Pourtant ses yeux exprimaient toujours une intense douleur.

« Euh….. Rosalie ? reprit Carla, comment savez-vous que mes parents sont….. que je suis dans cette situation ?

Je l'ai vu répondit Alice à la place de Blondie

J'aurais du penser à ce détail soufflais-je

Et vous pouvez vraiment m'aider ? demanda ma demi-louve. »


End file.
